


Green-Eyed

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [35]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Jace and Percy are Bros, Jealous Alec, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Magnus, Shadowhunter Percy, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: While Magnus was on a trip, a new Shadowhunter arrived at the Institute. Someone should have told him, to avoid the following misunderstanding.





	Green-Eyed

Shadowhunters || Malace || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Green-Eyed || Malace || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Green-Eyed

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness, possessiveness/jealousy

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Magnus Bane, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood

Percy Jackson Character: Percy Jackson

Summary: Prompt: "Don't touch him!" for jealous!Malace with Percy/Jace friendship. While Magnus was on a trip, a new Shadowhunter arrived at the Institute. Someone should have told him, to avoid the following misunderstanding.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_ Green-Eyed _

Alec was gritting his teeth so hard, he knew Magnus would be chiding him if he was there right now. No, actually, Magnus would probably be gritting his teeth along with Alec.

 _Because stupid Percy Jackson was rolling around on the floor with Jace again_.

The young Shadowhunter and his parabatai Annabeth Chase had arrived in New York a weak ago to help with the aftermath of the war. And while Annabeth was a reasonable and pleasant person to be around with, Percy Jackson was _not_. For one, his recklessness rivaled Jace's in a way Alec had _never_ seen before. And the bigger problem… Jackson kept flirting with Jace. Well, Jackson kept flirting with _everyone_ \- the other day when Percy, Annabeth and Jace had gone to the Seelie Realm for a mission, Annabeth had complained to Alec how Percy had flirted with one of the Seelie, Calypso. And that, it also reminded Alec of Jace, but it wasn't _the problem_. The problem was that Percy kept flirting _with Jace_. And things between Magnus, Alec and Jace were still far too fragile, Alec was still far too insecure in them. When Jace had confessed to the pains he went through since dying, things between them started to change and they became _more_. So what if now that this admittedly ridiculously handsome Shadowhunter, who seemed to have so much more in common with Jace than Alec or Magnus did, what if Percy made Jace realize that he could have his gay escapades in a far less dangerous way than by sleeping with his parabatai and the High Warlock?

"Don't touch him!"

Alec was jerked out of his thoughts by the _very_ protective edge to Magnus' voice. He watched wide-eyed how Magnus pulled Percy off Jace with his magic. And okay, _normally_ Magnus knew not to interfere with training. But Magnus had not yet _met_ Percy and Annabeth - and (one of the reasons why it bothered Alec so much) Percy and Jace went at it _hard_. Training between Alec and Jace always has had more of an edge to playfulness to it. Percy and Jace _did not_. They went at it to the point of broken bones, which got them both a lot of fussing from their respective parabatai.

Alec grunted at the sudden impact of _Jace_ , being thrown his way by Magnus' magic while the warlock was still holding Percy, who looked like a startled kitten.

"Mag! What the fuck?", grunted Jace where he was now pressed against Alec's chest.

"He _attacked_ you. Look at all the bleeding cuts and bruises", hissed Magnus back. "I thought we finally got rid of all Circle members."

"Circle?! I take _offense_ to that!", exclaimed Percy, struggling against the magic. "Jay, tell the angry warlock to _put me down_."

"Magnus, put the angry kitten down", sighed Jace as he approached Magnus from behind. "It's alright. Percy is my… _friend_."

Alec paused a little at the awkward stretch of 'friend', so he grabbed Jace's hand on instinct. Jace gave him a weird look but then concentrated on Magnus again.

"Let's talk in my office", sighed Alec. "But yes, put Jackson down."

Percy huffed as he was unceremoniously dropped on the ground, watching the three leave. Magnus was staring at both his lovers seriously, demanding an explanation.

"A 'friend'?", echoed Magnus, having caught on with the odd way Jace had said that.

"Yes. Friend. I _know_ I don't have… any of those, aside from, you know, my lovers and my siblings, but yeah, I actually managed to make a friend", huffed Jace defensively. "So it'd be great if my boyfriends could stop threatening him."

Okay, so Alec's hostility had not been subtle after all, apparently. And. Oh. Was that it? Jace really never had made friends beyong Alec, Izzy and Max. This whole thing was _new_ for Jace. Sighing, Alec cupped Jace's cheek and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry. I just… _I_ can't help but be jealous. He… You two have so much in common and you spent so much time together these days", apologized Alec gently.

"Well, yeah, because we're friends", replied Jace, frowning at his parabatai. "But I _love you_ , Alec. And _I love you, Magnus_. That… has nothing to do with my _friend_."

"Oh, I'm not apologizing", grunted Magnus stubbornly as Jace turned toward him expectantly. "No one _tells me anything_. Like, about a new friend, or a reason to be jealous, and then I find you bloodied and pinned by a stranger. I am not apologizing for being protective."

Jace blushed a delicate pink as he leaned in to kiss Magnus softly. "Okay, fine. Sorry. But in my defense, he's only been in New York for a week now and _you_ were not in New York for the past five days. High Warlock business and such."

Magnus faltered just a little as he wrapped an arm around Jace's waist. "Very well. I was gone for a little bit. So, why are _we_ jealous of this boy?"

"He's all over Jace all the time. He's been stealing Jace away every time I thought I had a few moments alone with my parabatai and he's so… much like Jace", muttered Alec a bit embarrassed.

Jace blinked surprised as he looked up at Alec. "You… You _seriously_ are jealous of Percy. But… But that's ridiculous. Do you truly not trust my feelings for you, parabatai?"

Alec winced and leaned heavily against Magnus for support, the warlock gladly wrapping an arm around him. "No. That's not… I just…"

There was no putting this to words without making Jace _really very mad_. And justified so, considering that yes, Alec's stupid fear of Jace dumping them for someone who was 'easier' really did not sound like he trusted Jace's feelings for them. So instead of struggling with his words, he decided to pull Jace up into another kiss.

"If it helps ease your mind, idiot, Percy has a boyfriend", huffed Jace against Alec's lips, before mismatched eyes found Magnus'. "He's actually a High Warlock too, of Venice. And it's one of the things we have in common. It's… nice, talking to someone who isn't _you_ , Alec, about what it's like to date someone with centuries of experience and magic."

"So that is the 'pretty little Shadowhunter' Niccoló has been talking about lately", mused Magnus. "Very well. Let's invite him over to dinner, as an apology for me throwing him against a wall."

"Sounds like the _least_ you could do", agreed Jace a bit amused, pecking Magnus' cheek. "But… it _is_ really hot seeing you all worked up and angry, throwing people through the air to protect me." Jace turned a little to look at Alec. "And it is _kind of_ cute to see you get all jealous and territorial over me. But both of you need to learn to trust me. My capabilities as well as my _feelings for you_."

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> I am now posting my tumblr-drabbles on here, so if this seems familiar, that's because I already posted it on my tumblr ([takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/)).
> 
> I LOVE writing Jacercy friendship. BrOTP.


End file.
